every word left unsaid
by SHADOWHUNTERSLOOKBETTERINBLACK
Summary: this book was inspired by unearthly and many other book but since i can only pick one i chose unearthly. it is an original piece of work that i hope to have published. the prolog has won a few comps. i hope you like it. i would like it if you could give me any feadback so i can make this book as good as the mortal instraments.


Pro-log

I stood in my bedroom staring out the window; the bright summer sun touched my skin but never warmed it.

A large black van pulled up outside the house and the driver, a man, dressed in black got out and hurried to the door. A few seconds later I heard the door open and close. A woman sat in the kitchen waiting for us to come home.

The crashing started suddenly getting louder by the second. It was soon joined by yelling. Glass broke and hard wooden objects were thrown against the wall. The commotion moved to the other side of the house into the kitchen. Before I could move I heard her scream followed by a muffled gun shot.

Footsteps moved quickly to the front door. Opened but never closed, the door swayed in the breeze. I tried to get a look at the man's face, he never looked at me and I never saw his face. Just the dark red blood that now covered his shirt. He left the front yard, moving behind the house to look for witnesses.

It wouldn't be long before he came here. With no remorse I felt a sudden urge to run to the kitchen. I ran as quietly as I could, down the stairs and through the house. There was glass and debris everywhere. The wall was covered in large holes caused by plates, chairs and anything else they could get their hands on.

Blood filled footprints lead from the kitchen and went straight through the living room. I knew what was coming next but it was like my feet had a mind of their own. As I got closer to the kitchen I saw the stream of blood slithering towards me.

I rounded the corner and supressed the urge to scream. She lay in a pool of blood, surrounded by the disasters of the struggle. I tried to walk closer but the blood covered my bare feet gathering between my toes.

I took a step backwards but hit something hard. I slowly turned around already knew what was coming, the scratchy wool of a sweater made my skin crawl. After a thousand dreams and nightmares it still shook me to the bone. I turned around staring at his blood covered shirt and screamed.

Chapter 1

Is our life set out for us or do we make our own path? Are the choices we make original or what we were supposed to do all along? I have always wondered this but now I think I know the truth but let me start from the beginning.

I'd woken up in a hot sweat. The springs of the cheap motel mattress digging into my back. I had been having the dream for 3 weeks now and I still woke up terrified. The dream felt so real. More like a memory then a dream. I never got to see the woman's face. The door rattled as someone tried to open it. Playing with the lock quickly and expertly. I pick up my gun from the night stand and slowly got out of bed. My heart was beating hard in my chest. The adrenalin rush I got from danger was replaced by fear from the too real dream. The door opened slowly, as if not to startle me and I held my breath. The door quickly opened the rest of the way and I aimed my gun at the intruders face.

"Jesus Jessamine put that gun down before you shoot someone." The intruder said.

"That's kind of the point dad." I yelled at him putting the gun down on the table. "What are you doing her anyway at what 3 in the morning?" I asked looking at my watch.

"We heard the screaming Jessamine. What's going on?" he asked affection showing in his hard face.

"I don't know. Just a bad dream I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No it's alright."

"It doesn't look alright Jessamine. You look a mess and we could hear you screaming from the other side of the lot."

"Really dad it was just a bad dream." He sighed.

"Ok. Just try and get some sleep we have a big couple of days. You need all the energy you can get."

"Yes dad." He shut the door and I locked it behind him. I climbed back into the small bed and stared at the ceiling for a long time thinking about the dream. Getting nowhere I got up and made myself some coffee with the old coffee maker that looked like it had been around since the motel opened. I saw myself reflected in the old mirror on the wall. Wide eyes, pale face and sweat soaked hair, I looked like something straight out of a horror movie. Giving up on the metallic tasting coffee I ran a long hot shower and tried to relax. Like always it didn't work but I felt a little better getting out. I put on my usual dark jeans, black shirt, black jacket and my warn converse sneakers. And pack my few possessions into my small backpack. I went to the rusted mirror and tried to pull my untamed strawberry blond hair into a tight ponytail on the top of my head with no avail. I settled on a tight braid that fell down my back. I reached up to touch the small gold necklace with a angel on it. The last reminder of my old life. Before all the running. I gave the room a last check to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything, picked up my bag and headed to my parent's room. I knocked on the door 3 times, paused then knocked twice more. The door opened and my mother's face appeared in the crack.

"Oh thank god it's you Jessamine. Get inside. Quickly before someone sees you." My mum pulled me through the door and shut and locked it behind her. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw the bags packed neatly by the door and no dad.

"Hey mum, where's dad?"

"In the shower." I could hear the distant splashing of the shower. I didn't know how I missed the sound before. Maybe the lack of sleep was starting to get to me.

"When do we leave?" I asked dropping my bag on the floor by the bed.

"Forty minutes. Are you ready?" Mum asked obviously noticing my tight face and dark eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied giving mum a small, pathetic smile. Mum nodded and sat on the bed turning on the TV and flicking through the channels until she found the morning news.

Three hours later I found myself looking up at my new house. It was huge. Three stories all made from brick. Long vines hugged the house from every angle. The gardens were overgrown and half dead. Overall the house gave off a bad vibe. It held dark secrets that lived in the past present and future.

"What do you think?" dad said, coming up behind me and grabbing my shoulder.

"It's …. Great." Was all I could manage. I stared at the house a second longer then turned and walked back to my car, an old beaten bronco I had picked up over a year ago from some small neighbourhood I couldn't remember the name of. I pulled my bag from the back seat and headed back up the long path to the front door.

"Pick any room you like." Mum yelled from somewhere inside the house

"Thanks mum." I yelled back and started up the stairs to the second floor. I walked the corridor looking into room and liking none of them. At the end of the hall I came to a small door slightly hidden in a dark corner. I moved towards it and slowly opened it. Dust swirled up from the floor and I coughed. Moving into the small room I fumbled for a light switch in the pale light. Finding it to my right I flicked the switch. As the room lit up I realised all it held was a steep set of stairs. To the third floor I though absentmindedly. I started up the stairs. They lead to a big room with a small fireplace in one corner, a large closet, adjoining bathroom and best of all a large window with a seat bellow it.

"This is the one." I said quietly to myself, letting out a sight. I dropped my bag on the old hardwood floor and started to look around the room. Everything was coated with a thick layer of dust. Obviously no one had been up here in years. The room was big with a small chandler in the centre of the room. The small pink and white crystals sparkled in the light emitted from the bulb. The closet was almost the size of the small motel room I had spent the night in and just as empty. Satisfied with the choice I headed back down stairs.

"Did you pick a room?" mum asked when I finally found the kitchen.

"Yes on the third floor." I replied.

"I thought you might pick that one. Just wasn't sure if you would find it."

"Well I found it." Mum was unpacking the small amount of food they had on them. I reached over her and pulled a warm coke bottle out of the box at her feet and turned to head back to my room.

"Jessamine?" Her mother asked when she was almost out of the room.

"Yes mum."

"I thought I would let you know we registered you at the local high school."

"what." I shrieked. "It's too dangerous mum you know that. What's dad going to say?"

"It was his idea." Her face became soft. She suddenly looked younger. Like the person she remembered for distant memories that were threatening to be broken. "Look Jessamine we just want you to have a normal life."

"I get it mum." I sighed "I'll go but if something goes wrong I'm blaming you." Mum smiled.

"I guess that will have to do." She looked like she couldn't decide whether to be disappointed or happy.

"I'm going to unpack."

"don't be to long dinner will be ready soon."

Chapter 2

I started up at the large yellow white building. From my car it looked like a castle. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Immediately everyone turned to look at me. I wanted to jump back in my car, drive home and just tell mum that I couldn't do it but I stood my ground. I took another deep breath and started to walk up the stairs towards wisteria high. There where kids everywhere. All the girls wore to short dresses and carried designer handbags. And all the guys looked like they had been spat out of Zach effron movie. As I passed, people turned to look at me. I felt under dressed in my dark boot cut jeans and back tank top. I shifted my worn backpack, full of books to my other shoulder and headed off to where I thought the office would be. The corridors were a winding maze that I was surprised anyone could find their way around. I was headed round my 6th wrong turn when I ran into someone and fell forward.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I girl said "I'm such a cluts."

"It's fine." I said. I got up and helped the girl pick up her books.

"I'm violet" she said holding out her hand.

"Hi I'm Jessamine" I took her hand and she helped me up.

"Are you new here?"

"Yes first day." Then a thought stuck me. "I'm actually looking for the office."

"I'll take you." We walked in awkward silence for a bit until it finally got to me.

"So I saw a photography book in that pile." I said trying to start a conversation started.

"Yer I live for photography. I'm kinda a photo geek."

"I've always wondered how people can find beauty in the most ugly thing."

"That's the key. You have to aim to see what everyone else cant."

"I would love to see some of your stuff sometime."

"And I would love to show it off. It's pretty amazing."

"Modesty, what a great quality." I said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up" she said pushing me playfully. I laughed and for that moment it felt like I had known her my whole life. "Well here's the office." She said and the awkward tension was back.

"Do you think you could stay and show me to my first class? It's like a maze in here."

"I know how you feel." She said leading the way into the office. The office was big. With a row of chairs in one corner lining the wall and a big counter in the other with a little old lady sitting behind it. On the other side of the room was what I thought the principal's office. Violet led me to the counter.

"Hi miss Honey"

"Hi Violet." Said miss Honey Smiling up at us. "how are you this morning?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"never better." Miss Honey Turned to me. "hello."

"hi." I said. "I'm Jessamine."

"well hello Jessamine." She said

"It's Jessamine's first day and she needs her schedule." Violet interrupted

"Of course." Said Miss Honey. Turning to her computer.

"so where did you move from?" Violet asked

"California." I had gone over the speech a million times with mum and dad last night. My name is Jessamine Mayrose. I have lived in California my whole life and went to the local public school. My dad got a job offer here and took it. He is here to write about the local history.

Violet sighed. "I've always wanted to go to California. The beach, the shopping what's not to love. Do you miss it?" I thought about that for a second choosing my words carefully before answering.

"yes."

"here you go Jessamine." Miss Honey said breaking me from my thoughts. I took my schedule from her and looked at it. It took a minute before the jumble of uncomprehend able letters made any science.

"what do you have first?" Violet asked

"Biology. I think."

"here let me see." Violet took the schedule and studied it for a moment before handing it back. "actually you have English with miss bennet's and lucky for you so do I."

I smiled at her thankful that I had someone I knew in my first class.

"well we better start moving the bells going to go soon." As if on cue the bell rang out through the corridors. "come on." Violet yelled grabbing my hand and pulling me quickly out the door.

Chapter 3

The day was a nightmare full of yelling teenagers, crabby teachers and long winding hallways that went on forever but finally at three o'clock the final bell rang. I headed to my car. Winding my way through the crowd of teenagers hurrying to get home. My bag, even heavier than it was that morning, threatened to send me falling backwards. It may have been my first day but according to the teacher that was no exception. The bombarded me with research, study notes and assignments. I fumbled in my pocket for my keys. Freeing them from the tangle of headphones I dropped them on the ground. I took off my bag and bent down to pick them up. I grabbing my keys I stood up only to find myself staring at the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He had short curly light brown hair and looked like under his shirt he had a six pack. He was lightly tanned and his eyes. They were light brown with small gold flecks through them. He was gorgeous and strangely familiar.

"Hi I'm Tristan." He said extending his hand. I took me a moment to snap out of my dream like state. I could feel myself blush slightly.

"Jessamine." I said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Are you new here?"

"First day."

"Well welcome to wisteria. I doubt you will ever find a town as exciting and well-connected as ours."

"Exciting?" I asked smiling a bit. He nodded his head. "Well connected." He laughed. His laugh was like a beautiful song and his smile; it was like nothing I had ever seen before. It made me feel light headed and a little queasy.

"You never know what's right in front of you until it slaps you in the face."

"I will keep that in mind." I said unlocking my car.

"You know what, because I'm such a wonderful caring person I will act as your personal tour guide. Starting tomorrow I will spend the whole weekend showing you the highlights of our wonderful little town."

"thank you." I said smiling at him. He stepped back and I opened the car door. "meet me at fusion at ten." I smiled at him and climbed into the car. As I pulled out of the parking lot I couldn't help but smile to myself. In what parallel universe did guys ask me out? If that's what It was. He could have just been trying to be nice. I pushed aside these doubts and hit the accelerator.

Fusion was a coffee shop on the main street. I drove past it to get to school. It looked more like a jazz club then a coffee shop. The walls where red and black and covered in strange paintings and autographs. I found it comforting, so I was glad I had chosen it when I walked in to find Tristan already waiting for me. My heart stopped. He looked so comfortable sitting there. He had a half drunken coffee in front of him and was deep in thought. I took a deep breath and started towards the table.

"Hi." I said Tristan looked up and smiled.

"Hi. I was starting to think that you weren't going to show up."

"Really and why would you think that?" He gave me a mysterious grin.

"Come on." He said

"Where are we going?" I asked as he led me out of the coffee shop.

"It's a surprise."

We drove for a long time. The road climbed the mountain at a terrifying angle. The forest surrounding the car became thicker and thicker till I couldn't see anything through the thick curtain of leaves. Tristan pulled the car to a stop in the middle of a small clearing. It was beautiful. Light trickled through the canopy of trees making the moss sparkle with a magical light. The clearing looked like something straight from a farie tale. I stared at the clearing trying to drink it all in.

"I thought you might like it." Tristan said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Like it. I love it." I said. I was faintly aware that my mouth was hanging slightly open.

"Well come on then. I didn't bring you up here to just sit in the car and stare." He had a huge smile on his face. He looked like a little kid who was just given an ice cream. It was contagous. I felt myself start to smile. I opened the door and stepped onto the spongy ground. Tristan came around to join me on my side of the car.

"Well what are we doing up here." I asked.

"I sometimes come up here to think. I don't know why but it feels special somehow. I know it sounds crazy but." I cut him off before he could finish.

"It doesn't sound crazy." I said looking around the clearing again. "It's magical up here. I have never seen anything like it." He started to smile.

"I'm glad you feel that way because I want to show you something." He held out his hand. "Come on." I took his hand and he led me through the line of trees and further into the walls of moss covered trees. We walked like that hand in hand until he started to talk again.

"My dad use to bring me up here as a kid. He said that it meant something. I didn't understand what he meant but he kept bringing me up here. Teaching me about the different plants and animals, how to find my way around. It all seemed pointless at the time but I could feel that he was right. This place is special. For what reason I don't know yet but you feel it to don't you?" I nodded not understanding what this had to do with anything. "He would tell me these stories about angels who lived here. How darkness overtook the kingdom and the king died trying to save his pregnant wife. After he died the queen fled. She left her people to hide. Only a few people stayed with the queen. She had her baby a few days later but there was a complication and the quean died. In order to protect the baby princess the queans closest friends where intrusted with protecting her but they fled. Without their quean the angel had to find their own way in the new world but many where found by the darkness and killed. The princess was never seen again and the angels slowly died. My dad said that a few still live here in wisteria waiting for their princess to return and save them." Tristan's story held me in tranced. It was so sad.

"What happened?" I asked straining to hear more.

"They are still waiting. I like to come up here and think about what it would be like for the angels if their princess came back." He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked. His laugh had ruined the mood and reality crept back into the conversation.

"You probably think I'm crazy." He said. "I have never told anyone that story before."

"What make me so special?"

"I don't know." He said. "You're different." He looked me straight in the eye. "I want to share this place with you. It can be our place from now on." He smiled at me. He deep blue eyes staring straight into mine. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he leaned in a whisper. "We're here." I took a step back and tried to take it in. there was a small stream running through the far end of the clearing. The moss covering the ground looking silver in the morning light. Trees surrounded the clearing shutting it in on all sides. Tristan led me to a soft tree that had fallen down. It smelled sweat and was covered in a soft green moss. I sat down next to Tristan and tried to believe that I was really sitting here talking to the cutest, nicest guy I had ever seen. It was like a dream. Something every girl wished would happen to her but never got the chance. It couldn't get any better. The moment I thought that Tristan said my name. His voice was soft and sweet and barley a whisper. I turned my head to look at him and he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

Chapter 4

By the time I got home the sun was setting. We had sat up there in that clearing for hours talking. I felt giddy as I remembered the kiss. His lips had been soft and tasted faintly of honey. The moment his lips touched mine I had melted into him. I didn't know what it was but I couldn't stop thinking about him. I know I shouldn't be letting this happen but for once I just wanted to be a normal girl who was falling for a gorgeous guy. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it. I smiled as I again recalled the day. I was snapped out of my thought by someone yelling. My mum stood at the end of the short hallway, arms crossed over her chest.

"Where have you been?" she yelled. It was only then that I realised I had been gone for more than 6 hours and hadn't told anyone where I was.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry mum. I completely lost track of the time." she glared at me.

"We were so worried Jessamine. You disappeared for a whole day without even leaving a note and when I try and call you I find your mobile is off to. What on earth could be so important that you couldn't have called to let me know you were alright?"

"I'm so sorry mum. I promise it will never happen again." I didn't know what to say. My mum of all people wouldn't approve my falling for a guy I didn't even know.

"It better not." At that she turned on her heals and stomped up to her room. "By the way you dinner is in the fridge." She yelled from halfway up the stairs. I sighed and headed to the kitchen.

I walked into school on Monday to find Violet waiting for me.

"Where have you been I tried calling but your phone was off." She said grabbing my arm and leading me down the hall.

"sorry." I said lamely.

"Is it true that you're dating Tristan?" she asked. It was just like Violet to jump right to the point.

"Yes. No. I don't know, maybe."

"Oh my god!" she screamed. Violet pulled me into the bathroom and started to speak with amazing speed. "What do you mean maybe? How do you know him? Oh my god I can't believe." I grabbed her arm and tried to slow her down.

"Violet I can't understand a word you're saying if you speak that fast."

"Oh I'm sorry." She said trying to hide he excitement. "So what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. "We talked for a long time and he kissed me but I wouldn't say that's really dating." Violet started to get excited again.

"Of course that means you're dating. He wouldn't kiss you if he didn't want to." She let out a little shriek. "I can't believe you're going out with the most popular guy in school. Every girl in this school has been dreaming he would ask them out but you…" she grabbed me and started jumping up and down. "You are actually going out with him. I can't believe it." I grabbed her shoulders and tried to stop her jumping up and down like an over excited bunny.

"It's really that that big a deal." I said trying to hide my smile.

"Not a big deal." I yelled staring at me like I was crazy.

"Ok so it's a little big." I said my smile spreading across my face.

"Dam right it's a big deal." Violet shrieked as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bathroom.

Days past and Tristan didn't show up. I was starting to think I had done something wrong. He wouldn't pick up his phone. I spent school watching the door, hopeing that he would walk in and tell me I had done nothing wrong. A week past like this until I made my decision.

I woke up early Saturday morning and got dressed as quickly and quietly as possible. Leaving a note on the kitchen table I headed outside and started my car. I didn't know where he lived so that left only one other place I could try and find him. I drove up the winding road into the mountains much faster than my mum would have approved of. I made it to the clearing faster than I thought possible. I got out of the car and the early summer morning heat hit me like a brick wall. Fog consumed everything. Swirling through the trees, clinging to the dew socked leaves. I walked into the centre of the clearing. I chill went up my spine and I shivered. I walked over to the edge of the trees , took a deap breath and let the shadows consume me. I walked aimlessly for what seamed like hours. The world had gone quiet like all sound had been sucked out of it. I didn't see the clearing until I was almost past it. The familiar trick of the stream gone. I stood hidden in the shadows watching. Tristan sat on the log his head in his hands. I couldn't move. Something looked off about him. I knew I was being paranoid but every bone in my body was telling me to turn around and go home.

"you know," Tristan said "it's not polite to stare." I stepped out of the shadows and started walking over to him, slowly like I was approaching a tiger that was ready to pounce.

"sorry." I said. He looked up. His eyes where lined with dark shadows. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He looked scared.

"what are you doing here?" he asked

"you told me I could come here."

"I know what I said," He snapped "but that's not what I ment. Why are you here now?"

"I was looking for you. I was worried, you haven't been at school all week and you weren't answering your phone," Tristan cut me off

"so you thought you would try and find me here."

" well I didn't know where you lived so I thought this was a good place to start." He looked pained.

" look. I'm sorry I made you worried but you shouldn't have come. There are things that you don't understand and you will be smart to stay away from me. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"what do you mean 'anyone else'. What's going on Tristan." He looked like he was about to speak before a distant yell cut him off. Someone, a man, was calling his name. Tristan stood up quickly and ran over to me wide eyed.

"you have to go NOW." He said pushing me back towards the safety of the trees. Panic tinged his voice.

"what do you mean I have to go? Who was that?" Tristan shoved me into the trees.

"you're in a lot of danger Jessamine. Be careful who you trust." The yelling came again closer this time. "go now. You have to leave."

"I don't understand." Tristan's panic was starting to overtake me.

"I promise I will explain everything. You just have to go." He gave me one last push into the trees the turned and ran towards the voice.

I ran faster than I thought possible. Branches hit my face stinging and drawing blood. Adrenalin buzzed through me propelling me forward. I felt like my feat weren't even touching the ground, like I was flying through the dark trees instead of running. I reached my car after what seemed like seconds. I felt foolish. I was terrified more so than I had ever been. I fumbled in my pocket for my keys and unlocked the door. The car hummed to life and I I skidded across the road, speeding down the mountain. The car slips to close to the edge of the road and I looked down swearing at myself as I sent rocks falling down step drop. The road straightened slightly and I sped up. The corner came out of nowhere. I hit the brakes and the car shuddered. I saw it happening in slow motion. The car twisting the metal of the side rail as it broke through and the long drop down. The car rolled over and over as I screamed and then it happened. It was over in seconds. The car came to a stop at the bottom of the steep cliff. The car wrapped around a tree. Then the world went black.

_I was sitting in small room. It was empty but for a few wooden chairs a small table and a bed. Candles glowed dully in the evening light, flickering as a soft breeze caught them. Six people filled the room making me fell claustrophobic in the small space. _

"_We have to do this willow." A man said. He was sitting on one of the wooded chairs with three other people._

"_I know but there has to be another way." The woman obviously willow said. Her bright blue eyes were filled with tears and dark shadows sat under her eyes._

"_There is no other way." Yelled the man. "She is our only hope and the only way to keep her safe is to hide her until she is ready." Willow looked distraught._

"_She is my daughter henry. She isn't one of your weapons that you can lock away whenever you want. She is a human being."_

"_You think I don't know that." Henry yelled. "I'm just trying to do what's best for the kingdom. For your people."_

"_But what about what's best for me. What about Amelia."_

"_This is bigger than that willow." The lady sitting next to willow put her hand on her shoulder. Willow started to cry again. The woman looked familiar._

"_I know Clair but she is all I have left." Then it hit me._

"_mum." I whispered. Nobody seemed to notice._

"_So it's settled than." Henry said_

"_Clair and," there was suddenly a loud crashing sound. Glass rained down, covering the floor. Men with swords came through the shattered window the two men who had been standing by the door ran forward. The intruder's swords moved with lightning speed. The two men, obviously guards, fell to the ground. Dark red blood pooled around them socking into the delicate rug. Willow screamed as the intruder came towards her. Clair ran towards the corner of the room and grabbed a screaming baby from a cot I hadn't noticed. A man ran after Clair and with the child still screaming in her arms they ran towards the door but henry blocked there way._

"_You can't take her." He said. Mum was crying._

"_I don't want her to have this life Henry. I can't do that to her." Henry was shaking his head._

"_But what about our people. They will die without her."_

"_You need to find another way because this isn't the answer." The man stepped from behind mum and pulled henry out of the way and together the fled into the die night leaving willow and henry screaming as the intruders beat them._

The world spun as I tried to open my eyes. Smoke filled my lungs and my seatbelt was squeezing the air from my lungs. Over the burning engine I could hear footsteps.

"don't worry I'm going to get you out of here." Someone said close to my ear. I tried to speak but my throat felt like it was on fire.

"Who are you?" I finally managed to croak. I thought he wasn't going to answer but as I drifted back into blackness I heard him say something as if from a distant.

"Sam."

_I stood starring out my bedroom window. The bright summer sun lighting up the room. A dark black van pulled up outside the house and the driver got out and hurried inside. _

"_Philip?" the woman sounded surprised. "its so good to see you."_

"_you know why im here." The man, Philip said._

"_please, you don't have to do this." The crashing started suddenly getting louder by the second. It was soon joined by yelling. Glass broke and hard wooden objects were thrown against the wall. The commotion moved to the other side of the house into the kitchen._

"_where is she?" Philip screamed. I could here someone crying._

"_I will never tell you." There was a muffled gunshot._

_Footsteps moved quickly to the front door. Opened but never closed, the door swayed in the breeze. I tried to get a look at the man's face, he never looked at me and I never saw his face. Just the dark red blood that now covered his shirt. He left the front yard, moving behind the house to look for witnesses. _

_It wouldn't be long before he came here. With no remorse I felt a sudden urge to run to the kitchen. I ran as quietly as I could, down the stairs and through the house. There was glass and debris everywhere. The wall was covered in large holes caused by plates, chairs and anything else they could get their hands on. _

_Blood filled footprints lead from the kitchen and went straight through the living room. I knew what was coming next but it was like my feet had a mind of their own. As I got closer to the kitchen I saw the stream of blood slithering towards me. _

_I rounded the corner and supressed the urge to scream. She lay in a pool of blood, surrounded by the disasters of the struggle. I tried to walk closer but the blood covered my bare feet gathering between my toes. _

_I took a step backwards but hit something hard. I slowly turned around already knew what was coming, the scratchy wool of a sweater made my skin crawl. After a thousand dreams and nightmares it still shook me to the bone. I turned around staring at his blood covered shirt and screamed._

Chapter 5

I woke up with a start breathing hard. It was different this time. The dream it didn't make sense. The air was full of smoke and I started to sit up only to be hit by a violent pain that consumed my body. Then I remembered, the car crash, the dream, Sam. I started to sit up again, gritting my teeth against the pain. I was sitting on the soft grass under a large oak tree. My demolished car sat 50 meters away steam rising from the engine. I placed my hand on the trunk of the tree and used it to help me stand. My legs shock beneath me but I didn't fall. I looked around the clearing for Sam but I was alone. Maybe I had just imagined him. My eyes drifted up to the top of the long drop which I had just fallen. Trees had been snapped in half where my car had crushed them. It was easily a 50 meter drop. No human could survive that, let alone stand after it and I had been thrown from the car. I started to check myself for any broken bones of life threatening injuries but worst injury I had was a few small scratches that had already stopped bleeding. I could hear the distant sound of a car coming down the road. It would be less than a minute before they found my car and I knew I had to be gone when that happened. I started walking hesitantly at first towards the side of the clearing before I started to run when I knew my legs wouldn't give out. I had just reached the trees when I heard the car pass before the driver slammed the breaks. A man got out of the car, yelling at the passenger. The man was middle aged, tall with broad shoulders and dark hair. I turned and ran through the trees.

There were no cars in the driveway when I finally made it home. I fumbled in my pocket for my keys but it was hopeless, I had left them in the car. Giving up I ran round the back of the house and found the spare key under a flower pot. I pushed it into the lock and heard the familiar click as the door opened. I ran inside locking the door behind me and sinking to the floor with my back against the door. I don't know how long I sat there, try to figure out what had happened. How was any of what happened today possible. I slowly stood up and made my way to my room. The house was silent my feet creaking on the wooden floor. My room looked just as I left it. The sheats on my bed scrunched up in a pile, yesterdays clothes sitting on the floor by the end of the bed.


End file.
